harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
List Lily Potter do Syriusza Blacka
List Lily Potter do Syriusza Blacka (ang. Lily J. Potter's letter to Sirius Black) — wiadomość, którą Lily Potter wysłała do Syriusza Blacka, jakiś czas po pierwszych urodzinach Harry'ego Pottera, w czasie gdy Potterowie ukrywali się w Dolinie Godryka. Do listu dołączone było zdjęcie. Historia W 1981 roku James Potter, Lily Potter i ich syn Harry musieli ukrywać się przez Voldemortem. W tym celu ich dom w Dolinie Godryka został zabezpieczony Zaklęciem Fideliusa, a strażnikiem tajemnicy został Peter Pettigrew. W trakcie ukrywania się Harry skończył rok, dlatego jego ojciec chrzestny Syriusz Black wysłał mu w prezencie zabawkową miotłę. Lily w odpowiedzi wysłała list do Syriusza, w którym podziękowała za prezent i opowiedziała, jak im się wiedzie. Do wiadomości została załączona fotografia Harry'ego na miotle. Dalsze losy List ten przez lata znajdował się w pokoju Syriusza w domu na Grimmauld Place 12. Po śmieci swojego właściciela został odnaleziony przez Severusa Snape'a, który po przeczytaniu zabrał fragment zawierający podpis nadawcy, a także przedarł zdjęcie, by zachować fragment przedstawiający Lily. Druga część zdjęcia wpadła pod komodę''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 33, ''Opowieść Księcia. mały|lewo|225px|Harry czyta list. W lato 1997 roku na Grimmauld Place 12 ukrywał się Harry Potter, wraz z Hermioną Granger i Ronem Weasleyem. Podczas pobytu rozglądali się po całym domu. Gdy Harry przeszukiwał pokój Syriusza i przeglądał kartki leżące na podłodze trafił na list od Lily. Czytając zdał sobie sprawę z tego co znalazł. List okazał się dla niego bardzo ważny, ponieważ była to pierwsza pamiątka po jego mamie na jaką trafił. Przeczytał go kilka razy, przy czym zauważył, że Lily pisała „g” tak samo jak on. Zwrócił także uwagę na brak drugiej strony listu, zaczął więcej się ponownie rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Udało mu się jednak jedynie znaleźć fragment rozerwanej fotografii leżącej pod komodą, którą wsadził do kieszeni razem z listem. Po kwadransie zrezygnował z dalszych poszukiwań. Uznał nawet, że drugą część listu mogli zabrać śmierciożercy, ponieważ z treści wynikało, że mogły się tam znaleźć informacje na temat Dumbledore'aHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 10, Opowieść Stworka. Harry poznał zakończenie listu niecały rok później, gdy podczas bitwy o Hogwart obejrzał wspomnienia Severusa Snape'a i zobaczył moment, gdy część wiadomości i fragment fotografii zostały zabrane z pokoju Syriusza. Zawartość Pierwsza strona „''Drogi Łapo!'' Wielkie dzięki za urodzinowy prezent dla Harry'ego! Żebyś widział, jak się ucieszył... Ma dopiero rok, a już śmiga na tej dziecinnej miotełce, i jaki z siebie zadowolony! Zresztą sam zobaczysz, dołączyłam zdjęcie. Miotła unosi się zaledwie na dwie stopy, ale już o mało co nie zabił kota i rozbił ten okropny wazon, który Petunia przysłała mi na Boże Narodzenie (nie uskarżam się!). Oczywiście James uznał, że to bardzo zabawne, twierdzi, że Harry będzie wspaniałym graczem w quidditcha, ale musieliśmy pochować wszystkie salonowe ozdóbki, bo kiedy ten brzdąc dosiada miotły, trzeba go bardzo pilnować. Herbatka urodzinowa była bardzo skromna, byliśmy tylko my i stara Bathilda, którą zawsze mile widzimy i która ma bzika na punkcie Harry'ego. Żałowaliśmy, że nie mogłeś się pojawić, ale w końcu sprawy Zakonu są najważniejsze, a zresztą Harry jest jeszcze za mały, żeby wiedzieć, że to jego urodziny. James zaczyna być zmęczony tym, że musi tu siedzieć, ale stara się tego nie okazywać. Dumbledore nadal ma jego pelerynę-niewidkę, więc nie ma mowy nawet o małych wypadach. Bardzo by go podniosło na duchu, gdybyś mógł do nas wpaść. Glizdek odwiedził nas w ostatni weekend, był jakiś przygaszony, pewnie z powodu McKinnonów. Ryczałam przez cały wieczór, kiedy się dowiedziałam. Bathilda wpada do nas często, to fascynująca staruszka, opowiada zdumiewające historie o Dumbledorze, choć nie jestem pewna czy by się ucieszył, gdyby o tym wiedział! Nie wiem, czy można wierzyć we wszystko, bo ona opowiada, bo wydaje mi się nieprawdopodobne, żeby Dumbledore” Druga strona „''żeby kiedykolwiek mógł być przyjacielem Gellerta Grindelwalda Myślę, że coś jej się w głowie pomieszało, naprawdę!'' Całusy, Lily” Fotografia W liście załączone było również magiczne zdjęcie, które przedstawiało rocznego Harry'ego latającego na dziecinnej miotle i nogi Jamesa Pottera, który go gonił. Na fotografii widać było również roześmianą Lily. Za kulisami * W filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza miała pojawić się scena, w której Harry czyta list od Lily, została jednak wycięta. Wiadomość w wersji z filmu była krótsza i nieco zmieniona w stosunku do wersji z książki. List ten pojawił się później na wystawie The Making of Harry Potter. * W polskie wersji powieści Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, przetłumaczonej przez Andrzeja Polkowskiego pojawia się błąd. Pierwszą część listu zakończono słowami „... wydaje mi się nieprawdopodobne, żeby Dumbledore”, a druga zaczyna od „''żeby kiedykolwiek mógł być'' ...”, przez co oba fragmenty po połączeniu tworzą niepoprawne gramatycznie zdanie. W oryginalnej, angielskiej wersji pomyłka ta nie występuje. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * The Making of Harry Potter de:Lily J. Potters Brief an Sirius Black en:Lily J. Potter's letter to Sirius Black zh:莉莉·伊万斯给小天狼星·布莱克的信 Kategoria:Listy Kategoria:Własności Syriusza Blacka III Kategoria:Własności Harry'ego Pottera